Chicago to New York
by Irish Fury
Summary: Two orphans escape Chicago and head for New York where they learn to love and to be loved in return. ***FINISHED***
1. On the Run

Chicago ~ East Hills Orphanage 1894 ~ Chapter One  
  
A shadow crept silently across the dark room and stopped next to a bed against the far wall, under a window. The moonlight filters through the window and reflects off of the long blonde hair of a girl. She is bent over trying to awaken another girl and isn't having much luck with it. She shakes the girl roughly and mumbled cursing can be heard. The girl sits up and the moonlight shows her features; shoulder length red hair and freckles can be seen. "God Kat it's like two in the morning let me rest in peace."  
  
The blonde known as Kat shakes her head, "No we're leaving now, if we don't go tonight we'll never see each other again. I overheard Miss Humphrey and Mr. Randolph talking, they said we both cause too much trouble and are going to be moved into a separate orphanage, TOMORROW!"  
  
The red head's jaw dropped and Kat stood up and started gathering a bunch of stuff together. "Come on Jo, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Jo grabbed the only things she owned, an extra outfit and an angel pendant necklace her mom gave her before she died. Kat had already packed her stuff in a little bag and was ready to go. They crept down the hallway and out the front door; they then went running down the road towards the train station. Kat went up to the ticket booth, "Where's the next train outta here go?"  
  
The guy looked at the piece of paper, "New York City." Kat bought two tickets before making her way back to Jo.  
  
"Okay we're going to New York."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Yeah it's da next train outta here."  
  
"Well I guess dat's okay den." 


	2. Taken Away

Chicago ~ East Hills Orphanage 1894 ~ Chapter One  
  
A shadow crept silently across the dark room and stopped next to a bed against the far wall, under a window. The moonlight filters through the window and reflects off of the long blonde hair of a girl. She is bent over trying to awaken another girl and isn't having much luck with it. She shakes the girl roughly and mumbled cursing can be heard. The girl sits up and the moonlight shows her features; shoulder length red hair and freckles can be seen. "God Kat it's like two in the morning let me rest in peace."  
  
The blonde known as Kat shakes her head, "No we're leaving now, if we don't go tonight we'll never see each other again. I overheard Miss Humphrey and Mr. Randolph talking, they said we both cause too much trouble and are going to be moved into a separate orphanage, TOMORROW!"  
  
The red head's jaw dropped and Kat stood up and started gathering a bunch of stuff together. "Come on Jo, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Jo grabbed the only things she owned, an extra outfit and an angel pendant necklace her mom gave her before she died. Kat had already packed her stuff in a little bag and was ready to go. They crept down the hallway and out the front door; they then went running down the road towards the train station. Kat went up to the ticket booth, "Where's the next train outta here go?"  
  
The guy looked at the piece of paper, "New York City." Kat bought two tickets before making her way back to Jo.  
  
"Okay we're going to New York."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"Yeah it's da next train outta here."  
  
"Well I guess dat's okay den."  
  
New York City ~ Central Train Station ~ Chapter Two  
  
The train jerked to a stop and Kat turned to look at Jo who had long ago fallen asleep next to her. She gently woke Jo, "Joey? We're here, come on wake up." Kat shook Jo again and then Jo's head slammed into the window instantly waking her. She jumped out of her seat and put her fists up at the imaginary assailant while Kat collapsed against the back of her seat in a fit of laughter.  
  
Jo looked down and saw she was being laughed at so she rubbed her head sheepishly, "So we're here huh?" All Kat could manage was a nod in between gasps for air. "Jeez it wasn't dat funny Kitty." "Yeah it was, now come on we'se got ta go and get food, I'm starvin." They stood up and grabbed there things and made their way off the train. Trying to work the crowds; they had long ago perfected the art of pick- pocketing. Kat was just reaching the outside when she heard the police whistle and knew that they were coming for her. She raced off into the crowd not paying attention to where she was going. By the time she stopped she realized that she had long ago left the train station behind her and with that Jo.  
  
She tried to find her way back but ended up getting even more lost and slowly counted her earnings, twenty dollars and seventy-two cense. As she made her way into an alley someone came up behind her and hit her over the head with a stick. She looked up in time to see a middle aged police officer hovering over her with his stick in hand, then she passed out.  
  
Jo had just finished making her way to the exit when she heard the whistle, signaling that the cops were chasing someone. She figured it was her so she took off running to the left and ended up deep in the heart of Manhattan. She stopped for minute when suddenly she was pulled into an alley and the beating of her life began. She could feel her ribs breaking but she refused to cry out and when she finally fell to the ground one of her assailants stepped on her wrist instantly breaking it. It was then that she couldn't take it anymore and she passed out from all the pain her body was experiencing.  
  
Kat was aware of someone roughly shaking her before she even opened her eyes. She used her senses to figure out where it was coming from and without letting the person know she was awake her hand shot out knocking her assailant right in the nose. She opened her eyes and saw a dirty looking boy lean back on the heal of his shoes holding his nose and glaring at her with his chocolate brown eyes. "Who are you and where am I?"  
  
He let go of his nose and looked at her incredulously, "You'se don't really spect me to answer dat after you'se hit me?"  
  
"I thought you was a cop, what'd you expect me to do kiss ya?" She smirked at him and made a move towards him, causing him to back up. "Look I ain't gonna go afta you I just wanna look at ya nose. Make sure I didn't do to much damage ta a pretty face like dat." He looked at her suspiciously but let her come forward and examine his nose, when she was satisfied that he was okay and just going to end up with swelling she walked and sat down on the bed.  
  
"You musta really made da bulls mad if dey put you'se in dis place, usually dey send da goils ta da place in Brooklyn."  
  
"Must have," He looked at her as if asking what she did and she shrugged. "Stole some money from dose who don't need it and den I almost got away till some cop hit me wit his stupid stick."  
  
"Ouch, no wondah you'se came at me so quick. Anyway I'se Frankie Sullivan and you'se would be?"  
  
"Kat O'Hara, so what are you in for?"  
  
"Well I was starvin so I'se stole some food."  
  
"Logical explanation, must not be to good if you got caught."  
  
"Guess you'se ain't eider."  
  
"I don't do it unless I gotta and da only reason I'm in this joint is cuz some cop bumped inta me and da guy felt me hand in his pocket."  
  
"Yeah well da vendor toirned at da wrong time and caught me sneakin an apple."  
  
"Well dats why you need a partner, a distraction, and a stealer. Jo she's me best friend used ta be da distraction and I would lift the apple."  
  
"You'se know alot about dis type of stuff, do you'se do it often?"  
  
"I've been an orphan as long as I can member and sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Dere just ain't no way around it, it's ain't always pleasant but you still gotta do it."  
  
"Well you'se don't sound like a New Yoirker, so where's ya from?"  
  
"Chicago and I've been here five hours and da coppers arrest me."  
  
"Yeah it's real tough makin it here you got ta be real smart."  
  
Kat looked offended, "What are you sayin I ain't got da brains ta make it here."  
  
Frankie smiled sarcastically, "Nah I'se would never tell a pretty goil like yoirself suptin like dat. I'se jist sayin dat you'se new in New Yoirk and you'se don't know dese streets dat well."  
  
"Don't talk ta me like I'm six I ain't and I don't need dis so just leave me alone and go over dere or somethin."  
  
"Or what you'se gonna cry or suptin?"  
  
"No but I'll punch ya and I don't think you want dat."  
  
He raised his arms in mock defense and smirked, "Oh look at me I'se shakin, you'se don't scare me."  
  
She stood up and approached him, "Oh I don't?" He shook his head so she punched him and they got into a huge fight. He split her lip so she turned her head to the side to spit blood out and she kicked his legs out from under him and jumped on top of him so he couldn't get up. "Do ya give?"  
  
"Yeah I'se give," She stood up and took his hand in hers to help him up. "You'se a good fighta."  
  
"Yeah you ain't so bad youself." They both went to sleep soon after that and the next day, Kat was moved to a cell in a different part of the building but neither forgot each other and wouldn't for a long time to come. Soon after that night Frankie busted out and rode the mayors coach right out of the refuge. Kat finished up her month for stealing and then was released. She thought about trying to find Jo but decided New York was to big and she'd find a job first and try to find her later.  
  
New York City ~ Manhattan Lodging House ~ Chapter Three  
  
Jo McClane was relaxing on her bed trying to count up her money when a couple of boys barged in, arguing. "I'se tellin you'se Cowboy dat hoirse woulda won if dat stupid Jockey was bettah at his job."  
  
"Yeah Race if dat hoirse wins wit annuder jockey witin da week den I'se will give you'se two bits."  
  
"You'se on Cowboy and you'se goin down." Jo studied the two boys quietly and remembered when they both came in together. They had joined about a week after her and had had no problem getting in because they used to be newsies there before they moved or got arrested and they were quite friendly with the leader Rippah. Rippah had been the one who found her in the alley and had carried her back to the L.H. and let her become a Newsie and taught her how to do it. She was one of the best now along with Cowboy and Rippah. Jack Kelly was Cowboy's real name but everyone called him cowboy because of his dream to go to Sante Fe. And Jo had a newsie name but she wasn't used to it yet. It was Trouble, Trouble McClane; got her name because of all the trouble she caused when she first came, always fighting and complaining and breaking things. She just couldn't get Kat out of her head but no one knew about her not even Rippah who had become like a brother to her.  
  
"Hey Race you up for a game of pokah?"  
  
New York City ~ 1898 ~ Chapter Four  
  
Kat O'Hara was running around the backstage are of Medda Larkenson's place trying to find one of the props that had mysteriously disappeared an hour before the opening act. She had been working for Medda for almost four years now but she had refused to take the stage even though she could sing because she had terrible stage fright. Along the way she had met some newsies from Queens and the Bronx but so far she hadn't met any from Manhattan. One of her closest friends, Legs O'Conner was an ex-newsie and had along the way of their friendship given her a nickname, Irish Fury. Now everyone mostly called her Fury but Medda insisted on calling her Kat.  
  
In the midst of trying to find the prop she ended up getting her legs tangled in some sort of cord on the ground and fell flat on her face. She growled and stood up and looked at what it was, rope that looked like a lasso. "Medda!! What is dis stupid rope doin here?" After living awhile in New York she had begun to get it's accent but still had a tinge of a Chicago accent too.  
  
"What rope?"  
  
"Dis," She said picking it up.  
  
"Oh it must be Kelly's he probably left it here by accident."  
  
"Yeah well da trash is where it's goin if he isn't here ta claim it. What's 'is name?"  
  
"Jack Kelly," Irish stormed up the stairs and threw the curtain open and stomped across the stage to the center. Normally all these people would have given her the creeps but she was to angry to care. She tried getting everyone's attention but they weren't paying her any attention so she whistled shrilly and it pierced the air turning everyone's head in her direction. "Thank you! Now who da hell is Jack Kelly?"  
  
You could tell just by looking at her that whoever it was, was going to get one hell of a tongue lashing. The guy in question stood up tall and brave, "I'se Jack Kelly, what's it to ya?"  
  
She quickly jumped off the stage and walked over to where he was standing, "Well Jack Kelly I assume dat dis rope here is yours."  
  
He looked at what she held, "Yeah, where'd ya find it?"  
  
"Backstage now the ting I'm wonderin is why it was back dere to begin wit. I mean if it is yours den why did you'se jist leave it back dere for anyone to trip over? Because common sense says dat you'se wouldn't leave dis on da ground-"  
  
"Well it ain't like I put it dere purposely ta trip someone." Irish's temper quickly flared and she turned and pinned him with a glare.  
  
"Don't interupt me! Like I was sayin you'se wouldn't jist leave dis on da ground because dat would be stupid and make you'se look like a jack ass but den again dat's exactly what you are ain't it?"  
  
"Look I'se don't need dis jist give me da rope and I'se promise not to leave it-" He was cut off when she punched him.  
  
"I'se told you'se not ta interupt me, but look at dat I'se gotta go nice chattin wit ya ya bummer here's ya rope." She quickly threw it on the floor and walked back to the stage and jumped up and walked behind the curtain, leaving Jack to stare after her.  
  
Just then two guys walked into the place, one with a cowboy hat on and a red bandana around his neck and the other was shorter and had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. They walked to the table and glanced at the newsie who was still staring back at the stage. "Hey uh Blink?"  
  
He turned and frowned at Jack, "You'se bettah be grateful Jack I'se jist took a punch for you'se."  
  
"Who punched ya? I'll soak da scab!"  
  
Blink picked up the rope and handed it to Jack, "You left dis backstage and dey are back dere." Jack headed towards the stage and behind it, where he saw Medda talking with a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes, something about her tugged his memory.  
  
"Medda!" Medda turned around and smiled warmly and gave the girl a warning look, to which she rolled her eyes and then studied the guy. He was tall and had on a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck.  
  
"Why Kelly what are you doing back here?"  
  
Irish's jaw dropped and she stepped forward in front of Medda, "You'se are Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Da one and only."  
  
Irish started laughing and looked back at Medda, "Oops punched da wrong newsie."  
  
"You'se da one dat gave Blink da shiner?"  
  
"Da one and only," She said mocking his earlier statement.  
  
"Do I know you'se?"  
  
She looked at him closely and strangely her mind flashed back to her first night in New York City in which she spent in the refuge. She then smiled, "Frankie Sullivan is dat you?"  
  
His jaw dropped and then he smiled, "Kat O'Hara? So how was it da rest of you'se stay?"  
  
"Not bad, defiantly not eventful as da first night." He stepped forward and they hugged and began talking, catching each other up on what had happened since they'd seen each other last. 


	3. JOTrouble

New York City ~ Manhattan Lodging House ~ Chapter Three  
  
Jo McClane was relaxing on her bed trying to count up her money when a couple of boys barged in, arguing. "I'se tellin you'se Cowboy dat hoirse woulda won if dat stupid Jockey was bettah at his job."  
  
"Yeah Race if dat hoirse wins wit annuder jockey witin da week den I'se will give you'se two bits."  
  
"You'se on Cowboy and you'se goin down." Jo studied the two boys quietly and remembered when they both came in together. They had joined about a week after her and had had no problem getting in because they used to be newsies there before they moved or got arrested and they were quite friendly with the leader Rippah. Rippah had been the one who found her in the alley and had carried her back to the L.H. and let her become a Newsie and taught her how to do it. She was one of the best now along with Cowboy and Rippah. Jack Kelly was Cowboy's real name but everyone called him cowboy because of his dream to go to Sante Fe. And Jo had a newsie name but she wasn't used to it yet. It was Trouble, Trouble McClane; got her name because of all the trouble she caused when she first came, always fighting and complaining and breaking things. She just couldn't get Kat out of her head but no one knew about her not even Rippah who had become like a brother to her.  
  
"Hey Race you up for a game of pokah?" 


	4. The rope

New York City ~ 1898 ~ Chapter Four  
  
Kat O'Hara was running around the backstage are of Medda Larkenson's place trying to find one of the props that had mysteriously disappeared an hour before the opening act. She had been working for Medda for almost four years now but she had refused to take the stage even though she could sing because she had terrible stage fright. Along the way she had met some newsies from Queens and the Bronx but so far she hadn't met any from Manhattan. One of her closest friends, Legs O'Conner was an ex-newsie and had along the way of their friendship given her a nickname, Irish Fury. Now everyone mostly called her Fury but Medda insisted on calling her Kat.  
  
In the midst of trying to find the prop she ended up getting her legs tangled in some sort of cord on the ground and fell flat on her face. She growled and stood up and looked at what it was, rope that looked like a lasso. "Medda!! What is dis stupid rope doin here?" After living awhile in New York she had begun to get it's accent but still had a tinge of a Chicago accent too.  
  
"What rope?"  
  
"Dis," She said picking it up.  
  
"Oh it must be Kelly's he probably left it here by accident."  
  
"Yeah well da trash is where it's goin if he isn't here ta claim it. What's 'is name?"  
  
"Jack Kelly," Irish stormed up the stairs and threw the curtain open and stomped across the stage to the center. Normally all these people would have given her the creeps but she was to angry to care. She tried getting everyone's attention but they weren't paying her any attention so she whistled shrilly and it pierced the air turning everyone's head in her direction. "Thank you! Now who da hell is Jack Kelly?"  
  
You could tell just by looking at her that whoever it was, was going to get one hell of a tongue lashing. The guy in question stood up tall and brave, "I'se Jack Kelly, what's it to ya?"  
  
She quickly jumped off the stage and walked over to where he was standing, "Well Jack Kelly I assume dat dis rope here is yours."  
  
He looked at what she held, "Yeah, where'd ya find it?"  
  
"Backstage now the ting I'm wonderin is why it was back dere to begin wit. I mean if it is yours den why did you'se jist leave it back dere for anyone to trip over? Because common sense says dat you'se wouldn't leave dis on da ground-"  
  
"Well it ain't like I put it dere purposely ta trip someone." Irish's temper quickly flared and she turned and pinned him with a glare.  
  
"Don't interupt me! Like I was sayin you'se wouldn't jist leave dis on da ground because dat would be stupid and make you'se look like a jack ass but den again dat's exactly what you are ain't it?"  
  
"Look I'se don't need dis jist give me da rope and I'se promise not to leave it-" He was cut off when she punched him.  
  
"I'se told you'se not ta interupt me, but look at dat I'se gotta go nice chattin wit ya ya bummer here's ya rope." She quickly threw it on the floor and walked back to the stage and jumped up and walked behind the curtain, leaving Jack to stare after her.  
  
Just then two guys walked into the place, one with a cowboy hat on and a red bandana around his neck and the other was shorter and had a cigar sticking out of his mouth. They walked to the table and glanced at the newsie who was still staring back at the stage. "Hey uh Blink?"  
  
He turned and frowned at Jack, "You'se bettah be grateful Jack I'se jist took a punch for you'se."  
  
"Who punched ya? I'll soak da scab!"  
  
Blink picked up the rope and handed it to Jack, "You left dis backstage and dey are back dere." Jack headed towards the stage and behind it, where he saw Medda talking with a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes, something about her tugged his memory.  
  
"Medda!" Medda turned around and smiled warmly and gave the girl a warning look, to which she rolled her eyes and then studied the guy. He was tall and had on a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his neck.  
  
"Why Kelly what are you doing back here?"  
  
Irish's jaw dropped and she stepped forward in front of Medda, "You'se are Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Da one and only."  
  
Irish started laughing and looked back at Medda, "Oops punched da wrong newsie."  
  
"You'se da one dat gave Blink da shiner?"  
  
"Da one and only," She said mocking his earlier statement.  
  
"Do I know you'se?"  
  
She looked at him closely and strangely her mind flashed back to her first night in New York City in which she spent in the refuge. She then smiled, "Frankie Sullivan is dat you?"  
  
His jaw dropped and then he smiled, "Kat O'Hara? So how was it da rest of you'se stay?"  
  
"Not bad, defiantly not eventful as da first night." He stepped forward and they hugged and began talking, catching each other up on what had happened since they'd seen each other last. 


	5. Brother in Brooklyn

Irish stared up at the sign for the Newsboys Lodging House for a minute before going in. She smiled at the old man standing behind the counter and decided that she had made a good choice in wearing pants instead of a skirt like she had to wear at work. The old man looked up at her and she smiled and walked forward so she could talk with him. "Hi my name's Irish Fury you must be Kloppman."  
  
He looked at her and smiled kindly, "Yeah and you'se da goil Jack has been tellin me about but he said you worked at Medda's so what are you'se doin here?"  
  
She frowned a little bit before getting her easy demeaner up and smiling, "I'se jist need ta talk wit Cowboy, he's here right?"  
  
"Yeah up da stairs eider in da bunkroom or on da roof."  
  
"Thanks," I waved and walked up the steps and into the bunkroom, I scanned the faces looking for Jack and not really talking to any of the others since I didn't know any of them. I didn't see him but the guys noticed me, and one came up to me and he looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Hey I'se know you, you'se dat goil from Medda's."  
  
I nodded and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm, I turned around and punched him and he dropped my arm. "Tank you'se now move outta da way I'se in a rush, where's da Cowboy?"  
  
The window to the fire escape opened and Jack stepped in, "I'se right here Irish what's wrong?"  
  
I frowned mad that he could read me so easily, "I'se gotta tawk to you'se and it's impoirtant." Just then a girl came in to and she was a little red, probably from being caught. She looked familiar but I dismissed it.  
  
"Is it dat impoirtant, I'se got a date tonight, Fury."  
  
"Look it's impoirtant."  
  
"Well can it wait a half hour so I can tawlk wit me goil about cancelin da date."  
  
Irish growled in frustration, "No it's impoirtant Sullivan! I'se need you to come wit me now!"  
  
His eyes widened when she used his real name but he followed her without further argument and she led him up and down the streets until they got to the Brooklyn Bridge. He stopped her and turned her around to face him, "What's goin on Kat?"  
  
"Look you'se know how I used to have a brudder but he ran away from the orphanage before I did and I didn't know." She said all this slipping back into her Chicago accent, "Well I heard dat he's been in Brooklyn and stayin wit dose newsies. I know you'se are friends wit da leader, Spot Conlin and I can't just go in there and say Shawn O'Hara get down here right now so I can soak you. No I need you'se ta come wit me so I can talk to Spot and find out if he is there."  
  
Jack ran a hand through his hair and sighed, realizing that this was so important to me because Shawn was my twin brother. "Alright let's go." We continued the walk in silence and we walked to the docks to check there first. When we got there Jack said to just follow his lead so I did and he walked by all the newsies ignoring their remarks and went to where a boy was sitting on top of crates like a king.  
  
He jumped down, "Jacky what are you'se doin here and who's dat?" He and Jack spit shook and he stared at me, if he wasn't creeping me out I probably would have thought he was cute. I kept my aloof exterior willing him not to have any effect on me.  
  
"Dat's Irish Fury and we'se are here on business. We'se lookin for someone came here bout what Irish six years ago." At my curt nod he went back to looking at Spot, "Came in wit da name Shawn prolly has a nick by now but we'se still wanna know if he's here."  
  
Spot studied me and then whistled three times repeatedly waited two beats and then once more. Out of nowhere a newsie the same height as Irish popped up and looked at Spot, "Yeah?"  
  
"Well Rage you'se got company." Irish studied him closely as he did her and she saw matching eyes and the same color hair and shaped nose. She tightened her hands into fists at her sides and counted to ten trying to calm down.  
  
Jack smirked at the irony of their names, "So you'se Rage huh and you'se Fury."  
  
"Shove it Sullivan." He knew to be quiet when she used that tone and his real name because she only did that when she was mad. Spot looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow at him before looking between Rage and Fury. Fury bowed her head and raised her eyes then lifted her hat to let the hair fall down her back and stuck her hat back on. "I'se got one ting ta say to you Shawn O'Hara and dat's dat you bettah run and run fast."  
  
Recognition passed over his eyes and he realized the danger he was in and quickly turned the other way and ran down the docks with Irish hot on his heels. He reached the end and was about to turn left when she went crashing into him and pushed him into the river. He fell in and she realized he couldn't swim so she dove in after him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up on the dock. By this time they had attracted quite a crowd and she glared at them, "What ain't you'se nevah seen a brudder and sistah reunited, ain't like he can't swim he hit his head. Now outta me way," She pulled him more onto the dock and saw he was unconscious 


	6. The pact

Okay ya'll know the drill this is the disclaimer I own no part of newsies and I have never met them. But we can all dream right? right! anyway I own Irish Fury and Rage but Trouble is owned by a friend of mine. Also I know this chapter is short but I'll right more tom. it's late and i'm tired so I'm not gonna write more now.  
  
New York City ~ Brooklyn Docks ~ Chapter Six  
  
Irish started to pound on Rage's chest and he sat spitting water out and gagging on the rest in his throat. He looked at Irish wide eyed and when she saw he was okay she punched him and caused instant swelling in his eye. He tackled her to the ground and she pulled her legs back and pushed against his chest to send him flying a few feet away. He smirked, "I shoulda remembered dat one Kitty."  
  
"Don't call me dat! Me name is Irish Fury."  
  
"Fury? Well I'se see you ain't lost you'se bad tempah."  
  
"And what you'se have Rage!"  
  
He shrugged and remained indifferent and that made her even angrier but she calmed herself and then looked at Jack. "Let's go he ain't woirth it."  
  
They made their way off the docks and she didn't look back once but if she had she would have noticed Rage staring after them and Spot staring at her curiously. She turned to Jack when they reached the Brooklyn Bridge, "I'se sorry you'se had ta miss you'se dat because of dis."  
  
He smirked, "Ah it's alright it wasn't like I was gonna go out wit hoir again."  
  
"You'se such a usah Jack Kelly, you use women and den trough dem away, good ting I'se nevah tought of you'se like dat or you'se woulda broken me heart."  
  
"Nah Irish you'se to special ta me for me ta do dat. You'se like me little sistah cept da one I'se nevah had."  
  
"Well tank you Jack Kelly and you'se like da brudder I'se always wanted." They made a silent pact right then to look out for each other always and forever. 


	7. Strike

Over the next few months Jack and Irish grew really close and always talked and were together, making some newsies believe that they were a couple but some like Blink and Race knew that they were more brother and sister then girlfriend and boyfriend. They were very affectionate towards each other but it was completely platonic, not that that stopped a certain newsie from being jealous of all the attention Jack was giving Irish. When the strike started, Jack went to Brooklyn and missed his usual meeting with Irish which worried her so she went to the Lodging House to see what was wrong.  
  
Once there she threw the door open and stormed in when she saw all the newsies sitting around her worry evaporated leaving blind anger in its place. She went up to Blink and turned him around quickly, "Where is Jack?"  
  
He knew by the look in her eye that he would have to answer this question carefully if he wanted to live without a black eye. "He uh had some business he needed ta take care of."  
  
Irish cocked an eyebrow and pushed him away from her before jumping up on the counter and whistling shrilly. Everyone looked at her and she glanced around the room her eyes lingering on a newsie that tugged at her memory but she quickly pushed that thought away. 'Nah couldn't have been her.' "Who here knows where Jack Kelly is, and don't tell me he's away on business."  
  
The newsie she thought looked familiar stood up, "He had ta go ta Brooklyn."  
  
"Why tank you'se now if ya'll will excuse me," Quickly she jumped down and walked out the door towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Once there she sat on the rail at the very end near Manhattan to wait for Jack. She didn't have to wait long at all, she saw him before he saw her. He was walking with the newsie she'd met a few times named Boots and someone who was completely unfamiliar to her. She stood up quickly and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Jack Kelly if where da hell were you'se and why didn't you'se have someone tell me you'se weren't coming? Do you know how worried I'se was about you, do you'se?" Then her eyes watered and Jack looked guilty, "You'se me brudder and I'se love you'se but don't evah do dat or I'll soak you'se so fast you'se won't know what hit you'se."  
  
Jack smiled sheepishly, "Coise I'se will know what hit me, you'se fist woulda hit me." Irish laughed at his stupid remark and ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I'se sorry but I had ta go see Spot it was impoitant."  
  
The boy she didn't recognize cleared his throat and we both turned our attention to him, "I didn't know you had a girl Jack."  
  
I glared at him, clearly making him uncomfortable, "What are you some sorta walkin mouth or somethin?"  
  
The boy's jaw dropped and Jack chuckled, "You'se and Spot scare me sometimes wit how you'se tawlk and tink alike, sometimes I'se tink you'se would be poirfect for each udder and den I remember dat you'se would probably rip his 'ead off da foirst day."  
  
Irish smirked, "Dat's right da only poirsen I let get away wit bein a dumbass is you'se Jacky. So you gonna introduce me ta da scab or what?"  
  
"He ain't a scab he helped me come up wit da whole strike, and his name's Davey."  
  
"Davey huh?" Then she turned to Jack, "What da hell are you'se tawlkin about strike?"  
  
As they walked back through Manhattan to Medda's so Irish could get back to work, Jack explained all about Pulitzer and the strike. When he was finished Irish looked at him, respect building up in her heart, "You'se are impressin me Jack Kelly, yes you'se are. Well here's where I get off, I'll tawlk to you later Jack, if you'se see Spot tell him ta stop by I got some tings ta discuss wit him."  
  
Jack grinned knowing that Irish actually liked him a lot and just didn't show it and that she also wanted to check up on her real brother even if they didn't talk or really get along. To her blood was blood and she didn't have any other family and never would.  
  
A.N. So what do you think? Is it getting to be a little out there or is it still going okay? 


	8. Conversation

That night Irish was in her dressing room trying to lace up the back of the dress because she was going to take the stage in thirty minutes, but the dress just didn't want to agree with her. She sighed and threw her arms up, "Ugh." Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, she gasped and elbowed her attacker in the ribs and then spun around and burst out laughing. Spot was doubled over trying to catch his breath, "Dat'll teach you'se ta sneak up on me."  
  
Spot smirked and grabbed her arms to turn her back around and quickly laced up the back of her dress. "So I'se hear you'se got suptin to tawk to me about."  
  
Irish frowned and then walked to grab her shoes and put them on, "Yeah hows me brudder?"  
  
"Why don't you'se ask him yoirself?" Irish glared at him and he backed down, "Okay, okay he's doin okay but he misses you'se Irish."  
  
Irish sighed and looked away, "Tanks for da update Spot, but I'se gotta go up and perfoirm."  
  
As she went to leave he grabbed her arm and she spun around, "I'se know dat you'se still got time Irish, member I'se always come here at da same time every week."  
  
"Look I'se really don't wanna tawk bout dis right now Spot, I'se gotta go, I'll see you'se next week." With that she broke away from him and walked towards the stage to wait for her name to be called.  
  
A.N. I know this is really short but I have two chapters here and the next one should be uploaded very soon cuz I'm almost done writing it. Review I live for em!! 


	9. Deal

It's been a week since the strike started and everyone is gathering at Medda's for the big rally. Jack came early so he could talk with Irish, he walks in and up to Medda and sees talking with Toby. "Hey Medda is Irish around?"  
  
Medda smiled at the boy who was like a son to her, "Yeah she's in hoir room, you do remember where that is don't you?"  
  
Jack smiled and nodded, he'd been to visit her so many times over the past year that he'd lost count. He climbed the stairs and knocked on her door, when he heard no answer he opened it and saw her laying on her bed with her eyes closed. He smiled at her but then noticed the tear tracks running down her face and realized that he'd never seen her cry and even though he knew a lot about her that she'd never cried while telling him about her past. He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled sadly, "Irish, what's wrong wit you'se?"  
  
She sat up quickly and glared at him, "Today jist isn't a good day for me, but I'se gotta get ready so what do you want Sullivan?"  
  
"I'se wanted to remind you'se bout you meetin Sara tonight."  
  
"Oh." She frowned and looked deep in thought, "I tought you liked dat udder goil da one wit da red hair, da only goil newsie in all of Manhattan."  
  
Jack blushed, "Well she don't like me like dat, I tink she likes Blink."  
  
Irish smiled and put her hand on Jack's cheek, "Jacky you'se gotta know dat you'se awfully handsome and you'se smart, great sellah, and real loyal. What's dere not ta like, sides why you datin Sara if you'se like someone else?"  
  
"Well Trouble hasn't been wit no one since she came ta da lodgin house and I don't tink she's planning on bein wit no one for a while."  
  
Irish wagged her finger in his face, "I'll let dis go for now Jack Kelly but if I'se don't like dis goil den you'se ain't gonna heah da end of it from me."  
  
He spit in his hand and held it out, "Deal." I did the same and we shook on it and then Jack left to wait outside the door for Irish to finish getting ready. When she was done he walked her downstairs and out to the front where most of the newsies were already gathered. He walked her over to his table which was currently occupied by two other girls she didn't know, the boy who was introduced to her as Dave, Spot, and Rage. When Irish's eyes came to rest on Rage she turned around and tried to bolt but Jack held onto her arm forcing her to take a seat next to him. Irish looked up and noticed jealousy on one girls face and distaste on the others. She immediately knew she wouldn't like the one who was looking at her like she was a whore and she leaned into Jack to tell him.  
  
"Okay if Sara is da broad who is lookin at me like I'se a 25 cent hoe den I'se don't like hoir." Jack looked at the girl Irish was motioning to and nodded his head telling me that was her. "I'se like da udder one and she likes you."  
  
Jack turned and looked at her surprised but Irish just nodded her head and then turned towards the other people sitting at the table. "I'se Irish and I'se know Spot, Race, and him but I'se don't know you'se two ladies."  
  
I held out my hand to the one I liked and she spit in hers obviously trying to disgust me but I must have caught her off guard when I did the same. "Trouble."  
  
I then turned to the girl who was Sara and held out my hand but she just wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I'm Sara." I pulled my hand back and glared at her but she just smirked, "So you're the girl who works here." She said it as if it was disgusting and Jack had to put a restraining hand on my shoulder to hold me down.  
  
"Yeah I'se woirk here, of coirse dat don't mean I'se a whore like you'se obviously tink."  
  
"Really so what exactly do you do here?"  
  
That pushed me to far I stood up and brushed Jack's hand away, I then walked behind the girl and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt and got in her face. "Don't tawk ta me dat way, it ain't good for you'se health. Specially if you'se wanna live ta see tomorrow!" Then I went back to my chair and grabbed Jack's drink and swallowed it all at once. It burned all the way down my throat but I knew it wouldn't affect me because I could hold my liquir. 


	10. Charm

A.N. Sorry it's taken so long for me to write but I've had a HUGE writer's block when it came to this story, but hopefully I am fully back in the grove and I will be able to finish it.  
  
About an hour later Medda was performing the boys favorite song and they were going wild, but then Irish looked over at Dave and noticed him whispering to Spot, she looked in the direction he was pointing and gasped. It was Snyder, luckily Dave was already on his way to warn Jack. Spot grabbed her and Sarah's arms to pull them towards the exit, but Irish roughly pulled her arm out of his grasp and headed backstage and to her dressing room. Where she quickly changed out of her dress and into a pair of pants, and she also tucked her hair up under a newsie cap. When she was back on stage, two cops came at her but she quickly knocked them unconscious with her fighting skills. That's when she saw one of the cops hit an unsuspecting Race and knock him out. She quickly went after him but only got in one good punch before she was hit over the head with a billy club.  
  
She heard Spot call her name, but couldn't respond because the floor seemed to be rising towards her face at an alarming rate and that's when the blackness overcame her and she welcomed the oblivion. When she finally came to she noticed that she was laying on something warm and soft she looked up and saw Rage's penetrating eyes staring back down at her. She quickly rose to her feet and went to the opposite side the jail cell where she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her head on her knees. Trying to ignore the pounding in her head she closed her eyes, but it was no use. When she looked up she was welcomed by Trouble's accusing glare.  
  
"Well you'se were tons of help tanight, I'se glad you'se were dere ta save da day." The sarcasm that laced her words was not lost on Irish, but just as she was about to respond something familiar caught her eye.  
  
She jumped to her feet like lighting, and pressed Trouble against the wall by her throat, she pulled on the chain and out popped the charm that was so familiar to her. It was the one she'd given her best friend from Chicago the Christmas before they left. "Where did you get this?" The New York accent she had picked up while there was gone, and now her Chicago one was brought back with her anger.  
  
"A friend gave it to me." Trouble managed to choke out around Irish's tighting grasp.  
  
Irish pulled her a little off the wall and then shoved her back roughly, "Don't lie to me!"  
  
"I ain't lying you doirty scabber." Irish let go of her and let her regain her composure before punching her right in the eye, causing instantaneous swelling. Trouble lashed out sending a kick to Irish's midwaist, but Irish just grabbed her ankle in both hands and with a quick flik of both her wrists sent Trouble sprawling across the floor. The boys attention was now fully on the two furious girls, but none of them tried to stop the fighting. In fact, one looked on with great curiousity and intrigue.  
  
The minute Trouble finally regained her balance Irish went to use the same kick Trouble did and Trouble used the same move she had but what she hadn't anticipated was Irish's other foot to come up and knock her in the face. Irish flipped to her feet and stood waiting in a crouched position, she could have gone on for hours and one person in the room knew that and gently touched her arm. She turned quickly, seeing it was her brother she kicked his feet out from under him and then calmly walked to the bed and sat down next to Spot.  
  
Trouble was standing in the corner fuming and Rage stood up his face red with embarrassment and went back to the spot he'd been in a couple of minutes ago. Irish turned to Spot, "I'm tired, when are we getting out of here?"  
  
Spot shrugged, "We'll prolly have a trial tomorrow."  
  
Irish crawled behind Spot and laid down inching as close to the wall as she could, but when she finally drifted to sleep. She dreamnt of Chicago and the orphanage and her best friend and how much she missed her best friend. 


	11. Judging

A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I think I'm about to either get off grounding or be put on it for longer. But I'll try to update during school or something like that.  
  
The next day Irish woke up and found an arm slung around her waist, she turned her head to the side slightly and saw it belonged to Spot. "Ugh!" She pushed his arm off of her and then crawled over him to get to the floor. Almost as soon as she planted her feet on the ground an arm snapped out and punched her straight in the face. Irish stumbled back and two hands reached out to steady her. She glanced over her shoulder at Spot who still hadn't removed his hands and glared at him. "Let go," she growled.  
  
He let go of her waist and she turned around to face her attacker, who happened to be Trouble. She quickly went into a fighting stance, as did Trouble and they studied each other, "What was that for?"  
  
Trouble smiled and dropped her fists to her side, and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She started to hand it to Irish but then snapped her arm back and just stared at Irish, before speaking. "You look like hoir, you fight like hoir, hell you talk like hoir, but I'se gotta be soir dat you are hoir."  
  
Irish looked at Trouble like she was crazy, "Hoir who?"  
  
"A friend, my closest friend, we grew up together. She had a brudder," Trouble gestured to Rage. "He ran away when we were all twelve and she cried for a week straight and den she didn't talk for a month." Irish started shaking violently and she stepped back and sat on the bed. Trouble kept talking, "She was a brave one, she tawked me into runnin away, and we did, Chicago to New Yoirk, an orphanage to freedom. We were trouble makers but we always took care of ourselves somehow. Sometimes pickin pockets, udder stealin, whatever it took. Then we got here and began pickin pockets, a cop musta seen one of us cuz he blew his whistle. I ran, assumin she did the same, but when I came back latah she wasn't there. I thought she was dead, so I settled into my routine, but you'se, you'se remind me of hoir."  
  
Irish looked up at Trouble's face searching for anything familiar, any similarities. She stood, walked to Trouble, and held up her right palm which had a long scar running across it, and Trouble gasped and raised her left palm to flatten an identical scar over Irish's.' Irish smiled and hugged Trouble then pulled away and punched her.  
  
Trouble looked at her stunned, "What the HELL?"  
  
"Don't evah leave me again!" Then her and Trouble hugged again, another pair of arms wrapped around both of them. Irish looked up and saw her brother's face and she just smiled, letting him know that what was in the past was in the past. Then a key was heard in the lock of the door and they all pulled away as Warden Snyder walked in. They all cleared a path and bowed their heads slightly. Everyone except Irish, and Spot. Irish because she didn't understand and Spot because he wouldn't submit to anyone.  
  
Snyder smiled at Spot, "Ah the King of Brooklyn, I'm happy to finally see you where you belong."  
  
Spot sneered at him, "I'se won't be here long."  
  
Snyder merely smiled, "I'll see what I can do about that."  
  
Then he turned to Irish and her jaw dropped in realization, "You!" She tried to leap at him but he raised his police stick and knocked her to the side. She spit blood out of her mouth and it landed on his boot. He sneered at her but it had no effect, "I'se got a score ta settle wit you'se."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
Irish shrugged and glared at the man before her, she could feel the bruise forming on her cheek but she refused to even acknowledge it. About ten guards stood behind Snyder, they were all lined up, waiting for his orders. "Time to got to court boys and girls." He grasped Irish's arm tightly in his and roughly pulled her to her feet and out the door. The other newsies followed quickly. Immediately behind her was Spot and then Trouble and Rage. She wondered briefly where Jack was but dismissed it as they were brought into the courthouse.  
  
They were all grouped together to the left of the judge as he walked in, and called order. The boys were in a playful mood and Spot decided to show everyone exactly how much respect he had for authority. "I'se object you'se honah."  
  
"On what grounds," He asked looking Spot over.  
  
Spot smiled charmingly, "On the grounds of Brooklyn." The newsies erupted into laughter and the judge pounded his gavil, calling for order. He then fined the newsies five dollars each or a month in the refuge.  
  
Race was stunned, "Five bucks? We ain't got five bucks, we don't even got five cents. He your honah, how bout I roll you for it, double or nothin?" Again the newsies laughed and just as the judge was going to send them away, Denton came in and said he'd pay all the fines. As everyone was pushed to the exit two more cops brought Jack in.  
  
Some of the newsies called out to him and he looked over, "Hey ya fellas."  
  
Race snickered, "Hey cowboy, nice shinah." Some of the newsies laughed but Irish pushed her way towards the front and caught Jack's attention and mouthed, "I found Jo." He smiled but then noticed her face and looked at her questioningly. She just shrugged as he was pulled in front of the judge.  
  
Irish was the only one not surprised when Snyder told his past, and once Jack was taken away, Denton and Davey made their way over and Denton leaned against the rail. "We need to meet at Tibby's, everyone." At Tibby's Denton explained what had happened and tried to make the newsies understand but in the end they didn't. Irish followed him out to the street and called out his name.  
  
He turned and waited for her to catch up, "I know you don't' know me but Jack's like me brudder and I trust him. Since he trusted you, I do too. So I'm only gonna ask dis once, were you'se transferred because of the stories you'se have done on the strike?" When Denton nodded, she smiled, "I like you'se and they'll come around." Irish turned and walked back to Tibby's where she saw Spot standing out front, smoking.  
  
He glared at her as she walked up and she gave him a questioning look, he frowned. "You like the scabber, go back ta Medda's goil, we don't want you'se here." Spot stormed back into the restaurant before Irish could say anything and she growled at his ignorance and turned on her heel to take a walk. 


	12. The Day Irish's POV

The next day Irish made her way down to the distribution office, hoping that Spot would still be there, so she could talk to him and try to make him understand. When she got there she noticed everyone just standing and staring at something beyond her line of sight. Quickly she pushed through the crowd and heard some of the boys yelling but she couldn't make out any of the words. As she finally got to the front she heard Spot's voice clearly threatening to murder someone. 'Well that's new, imagine Spot wants to murder someone,' She thought sarcastically. She then turned her attention to the scabbers who were out in front and her jaw dropped, "Jack?"  
  
He looked over at her but quickly turned his attention back to the people in front of him. Tears started coming to her eyes but instead of letting herself feel the pain she went with the other emotion which happened to be blind anger. She pushed the cop in front of her but he didn't budge. That's when she noticed Davey talking with Jack, she couldn't make out the words, but then he started to walk away and instead turned around and dived at Jack. "Go Davey!" Irish yelled as loud as she could hoping Jack would hear her and she saw hurt in his eyes and she smiled broadly.  
  
Then she turned her back to him and walked away, trying to decide what to do. That's when she saw Sarah with Les and decided to try and walk to her. She smiled glad she'd worn a skirt today and her hair was done in two braids, "Sarah?"  
  
Sarah turned and smiled, Irish took that as a good sign and walked forwards, "Hello.Irish right?" Irish laughed and smiled sweetly at the girl.  
  
'Well maybe she isn't as bad as she seems.' "That's my nickname, yeah. Have you ever heard of Legs O'Conner?"  
  
"No, sorry." Sarah frowned, "How long have you known Jack?"  
  
Irish scowled, "Long enough," Irish caught Sarah's confused look and started to explain but then thought better of it. "You know when I first met you I was ready to do anything to keep you away from my best friend but now I don't know if I still want to do that. I don't even know if he's my friend anymore but let me warn you, Trouble is someone I've known for a long time and I know she gets what she wants, but I don't think she wants Jack, so your free there. BUT if you say anything bad about her I will find out and I will hurt you. I don't want to because I like you but I love her, she's my blood sister." With that Irish turned away and was going to walk off, when Sara grabbed her arm.  
  
"I like you too, Irish." Irish smiled at the sincerity in that statement and then turned and walked off towards Tibbys. 'Time to talk wit Conlin.' Once she got there it didn't take long to figure out that he wasn't there. 'Alright one thing left to do, go to Brooklyn.' So she made her way towards the bridge but didn't quite make it. She was pulled into an alley and beaten until she could barely walk. At first she thought it was Oscar or Morris but she knew what both of them looked like and she didn't recognize this man. After he had beaten her, he searched her body for money but came up empty. Irish figured it pissed him off, since he kicked her again in the ribs as if for good measure. Then he walked out of the alley, Irish tried to climb to her feet but her legs wouldn't hold her and so she collapsed back onto the ground and groaned in pain. She managed to crawl towards the entrance but darkness overcame her before she could get out and she passed out in pain.  
  
She felt somebody pick her but again she succumbed to unconsciousness, and her head fell against their shoulder. She finally awoke later that night and when she looked around she didn't recognize her surroundings. She tried to sit up but found she could barely move. She pulled the covers off and pulled her shirt up enough to see the dozens of bruises that covered her stomach. 'Well that explains why I hurt so much.' Somebody cleared their throat and she turned her head to the side and saw Jack staring at her. She blushed an pulled the shirt down quickly, "Where am I?"  
  
He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and reached up to push a piece of hair out of her face but she just slapped his hand away and glared at him. "I was sellin papes, when I'se walked by da alley and saw you'se. I know I'm prolly da last poirson you wanna see but I'se couldn't jist leave you'se dere. Since I ain't really welcome at the lodgin house no more I had to bring you here."  
  
Irish raised an eyebrow, "And where is here?" She looked around noticing all the dust and dirt.  
  
He shrugged, "The basement to some old buildin, I tink. It's where Pulitzah has me sleepin."  
  
Irish's eyes widened and she looked deeply into Jack's eyes, "You'se didn't want dis did you'se?" Jack lowered his head, knowing he could never lie to her because she was like a sister to him. "Jackie look at me," When he looked up she continued, "You'se know I'se will always love you so don't hide from me."  
  
A.N. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and also like to tell you that the next chapter will be during the same day but from Trouble's P.O.V. for those of you who are computer lingo illiterate that means it's gonna just be what happened to Trouble that day. Thanks again. Kat 


	13. The Day Trouble's POV

A.N. Okay sorry about the last chapter, I was really tired when I was posting that and I accidentally put that chapter with the wrong story, but here's the next part. Hope you like it Jo! Kat  
  
Trouble tossed fitfully in her sleep, her dreams going from bad to worse, she was dreaming about the accident that killed her mom. In it Trouble was a perky little five-year-old red head who went by the name of Jo. She and her mother, Amelia, were walking across the street when a horse drawn carriage came barreling down the road, at break-neck speed. Amelia saw it in time to push Jo out of the way but not early enough to save herself. Jo turned back just as her mother was hit, "No!" Trouble screamed and sat up in bed. She frowned and pushed her legs over the side to set them on the cold floor. She glanced around, checking to see if she'd woken anyone, seeing that she hadn't, she groaned and stood. 'Those boys could sleep through anything.'  
  
"Are you okay, T?" She started at the whispered question and turned toward the owner of the voice. Her heart quickened at the tired smile that graced his face.  
  
"I'm fine, just annuder nightmare is all, go back ta bed, Skitt." She headed for the window that led to the fire escape and opened it climbing up to the roof. She sat down on the ledge and pulled out a cigarette, as she lit it she looked up at the sky, noticing that the sun was starting to rise. She smiled remembering all the nights her and Kat had spent out on the roof of the orphanage naming the stars. She finished her cigarette and climbed back into the lodging house, to lay in bed and try to get some sleep.  
  
A couple of hours later, Trouble was awoken by Race, she was surprised because Jack usually woke her up, but then she remembered where he was and she sat up quickly, smiling at Race. She grabbed her shirt and buttoned it up over her white undershirt, then she started to tie her hair up with a piece of string, while waiting for Skittery like she usually did. Skittery and Trouble had become good friends over the years, and he was probably her closest friend next to Irish.  
  
Skittery came out of the bathroom just as Trouble put her hat on and stood up. They walked towards where the nuns gave out breakfast, and they both got a cup of coffee before heading to the Horace Greeley statue where all the newsies had been gathering since the strike. Once there Trouble was surprised to see dozens of bulls gathered around the gates. Skittery looked down at Trouble and raised an eye brow; she just shrugged and walked over to Davey and Spot. As she got closer she noticed a lot of the newsies were arguing and suddenly several broke out into fights.  
  
She heard Davey yell at Spot and Race to help break them up and she decided to help too. She pulled two of the newsies away from each other and gave them dirty looks. She then made her way to the front where the bulls were keeping the newsies from attacking the traitors buying papes. She scanned the faces and her jaw dropped upon seeing Jack, "What the hell?"  
  
She looked around and saw all the others staring in mutual shock then she heard Irish yell at Dave to get him. She looked towards the sound of her yell and saw Irish walking away from the group. Trouble knew she'd need time to deal with seeing Jack betray them like that, so she went to find Skittery and talk with him. Trouble knew Jack and she knew he would never do something like this without reason. She just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
A couple of hours later most of the newsies were gathered in Tibby's and Trouble was beginning to worry about Irish. She asked all the newsies if they'd seen her since that morning but none of them had and finally she got to Spot. "Spot have you seen Irish anywheah?"  
  
He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, "I'se hasn't seen hoir since yestahday and she bettah not come around here dat traitor. Guess hoir and Jack really are dat close."  
  
Troubles' eyes blazed with anger, "I can't believe you Spot Conlin! I finally get me best friend back and you'se do dis. Well she bettah be okay because if she isn't you'll wish you'd nevah met me."  
  
Then she turned on her heel and ran out of the restaurant, with Skittery close behind. She ran all the way to Central Park and then collapsed on a bench in one of the more secluded areas. Skittery came up behind her breathing hard, he sat down next to her and caught his breath. "What was dat about?"  
  
"Its jist dat Irish is prolly the closest ting I have to a family and I've got dis feeling dat something isn't right. It isn't his fault but he cares about hoir." Trouble snickered, "A lot more den he lets on."  
  
Skittery smiled and pushed a stray hair out of Trouble's face, her eyes widened, "I think I know what you'se mean." Trouble backed away and Skittery's eyes flooded with hurt, "I guess you really do like Jack."  
  
Trouble sighed, "I don't like Jack, he's just a friend." She smiled and ran her hand through Skitterys' hair and then leaned forward and gently brushed his lips with her own. Then she pulled back and smiled before walking away and leaving a dazed Skittery sitting on the bench. 


	14. Fever

A.N. I just realized I haven't REALLY thanked everyone who reviewed, so here goes.  
  
Psycho ~ Kay I shortened it but oh well, you know I love reading your reviews, glad you like the last chapter ( I'll try to have more of you and Skitt in it from now on.  
  
Slick ~ I'm glad you like this story so much, it's not my favorite but I have fun writing it! My favorite though was the Pearl Harbor one ( What can I say? I'm a sucker for Josh Hartnett.  
  
Gemini ~ Hey I read your other stories their really cool! And yeah I got to Notre Dame fun right? ( I live in Easton though, GO ROVERS! Although P-burg just creamed us! What a crappy game 25-0 Thanks for reviewing, glad you read it.  
  
Fearless ~ I'm glad you like the story and from now on I'll make it a point to e-mail you whenever I update, by the way do you read any of my other stories? I'll tell you when I update them too.  
  
Okay on with the story!!!!!  
  
Later that night Irish was sleeping when she started tossing and turning in bed, dreaming about the attack. Jack tried to calm her down but it was to no avail, he couldn't seem to get her to understand that she was just dreaming. He tried to shake her and he kept telling her that it was just a nightmare, but she was lost in the memories of that man beating her and then searching her entire body for money. When he couldn't get her to wake up, he felt her forehead and realized she was running a fever, quickly he pulled his over shirt on and snuck up the stairs and out of the building. "Where ta go? Where ta go?" Knowing that if he went to the lodging house, the guys would be sleeping and Kloppman would be able to take care of her he headed in that direction. He ran as fast as he could with carrying Irish and when he got there he started to pound on the door, to worried to think about what would happen if any of the guys woke up.  
  
A tired looking Kloppman opened the door a minute later and he looked at Jack curiously, but then noticed what Jack was carrying and moved out of the way so that he could take her into the lodging house and behind the desk, to where the only spare bunk was. Kloppman quickly walked up behind him and studied Irish, before saying anything he felt her forehead, "I need wet washcloths, and they have to be cold!" When Jack looked nervously toward the stairway, Kloppman sighed, "Go to the kitchen and get them, but hurry!"  
  
Jack did as he was told and came back later with a bucket full of water and two freezing cold washcloths. Kloppman put one on her forehead and the other at the back of her neck. Then he looked at Jack, wanting answers for all of the bruises that covered her body, "I was sellin papes when I'se walked by some alley and dere she was, lyin in da doirt and I picked her up and took hoir to dis place I'm stayin at. We talked and I'se made hoir undahstand what was goin on den she fell asleep and so did I but I woke up cuz she kept turning ovah and throwin her arms all ovah da place. When I tried wakin hoir up she wouldn't and den I realized dat she had a fevah and dis was da only place I could tink of ta take hoir. I woulda gone ta Medda's but it was to far, so I had ta come here."  
  
Kloppman nodded, "Alright, you need your sleep." Jack nodded and headed for the door, Kloppmans eyes followed him for a minute, before he went back to tending to Irish. The next morning when Kloppman woke all of the boys, he was a little less enthused, because he was still worried about the girl that was laying downstairs behind the counter, her fever had yet to break. Trouble noticed the way Kloppman wasn't really talking and she began to worry about him, she walked up to him after dressing, deciding that she would see what was wrong.  
  
"Hey ya Kloppman, you feelin alright?" When Kloppman looked up at the kind little red head, he was struck with the thought of what he would do if she was ever carried into the lodging house, with a fever and beaten as badly as Irish had been. He hadn't known Irish that well, just knew that her and Jack were best friends, but Trouble was like a daughter to him and he didn't know how he'd be able to deal with that.  
  
Kloppman bowed his head, he knew that Irish and Trouble were friends, but he didn't know if he had the heart to break it to her that her friend might not live. He knew what he had to do though and he motioned for Trouble to follow him down the stairs, but he didn't say a word, not wanting to alert the other newsies just yet. Kloppman might not act like this, but he knew a lot about his newsies and he knew that each one of them had met Irish over the years and some had come to care for her just the way Jack had. Skittery and Race and especially Blink, the two argued so much but they each held respect for the other. As Kloppman stepped behind the desk, Trouble followed, surprised, rarely ever did anyone get to go behind there except for Kloppman and anyone who was sick.  
  
As Kloppman pushed the door open, Trouble's jaw dropped, she walked carefully to Irish's bed and then sat down on it and wiped a stray hair off of her forehead. She refused to cry, because that would mean that she was giving up and she wouldn't give up on Irish, no matter what, Irish would make it through this because that's what she did best, Irish didn't give in and Trouble refused to. She stood up and straightened her back before walking back out of the room and meeting up with Skittery. After yesterday, she was a little nervous about talking to him but this was important, she pulled him aside, "Skitt I need to go to Brooklyn today and I'se wanted ta know if you'se wanted ta go?"  
  
Skittery smiled, thinking that she just wanted to be alone with him, "Soire I'll go wit you'se, is dere any special reason for dis trip."  
  
Trouble nodded her head grimly, "Yeah we need ta go see Rage."  
  
Skitt frowned at that, "Why?"  
  
"Because Irish was hurt and he should know, dat's why, now let's go!" She pulled his arm and kept a fast pace all the way to the Brooklyn Bridge, across it, and then all the way to the docks, where she knew they'd be, especially now that no one was selling. She walked up to where Spot was standing, ignoring all of the other newsies and she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He spun around quickly and glared at Trouble, "Whadda want?"  
  
"Where's Rage?"  
  
Before Spot could say anything, Rage walked up beside him and looked at Trouble with curious eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"I tink you'se should come with me ta 'Hattan, it's Irish."  
  
Spot growled, "What is it dis time? Why won't she take him hoir messages hoirself."  
  
Before Trouble could properly punish him for that comment Skittery stepped forward, letting his anger show, but he kept in check enough, knowing that if he hit Spot, he would win the fight. "Irish can't take it hoirself because she's hoirt, she's hoirt real bad."  
  
Rage's face paled and he quickly headed for the end of the docks, Skittery followed quickly and Trouble was about to when Spot put a hand on her shoulder and motioned to a stack of crates. She got the message that he wanted to tell her something but just no tin front of all of his newsies. She moved over to them and waited for him to start talking, "How bad is she?"  
  
Trouble felt pity for him, knowing he had a thing for Irish, "She's real bad Spot, you'se should come see hoir."  
  
He nodded but made no move to follow Trouble when she left and ran to catch up with Skittery and Rage. Instead, he jumped up on the crates and turned away from his newsies, losing himself in his thoughts. The three of them got to the lodging house in record time and Skittery put an arm on Trouble's shoulder, silently tell her to give Rage some time with his sister. They walked over and sat on the bench that was right by the door, Trouble seemed to be thinking and Skittery took this time to look her over. He knew her pretty well, but he usually didn't take the time, to really appreciate her appeal.  
  
She'd dated a lot over the years since she'd moved into the lodging house, but it'd never been serious and never for to long. She'd gone through a lot of the guys around Manhattan, but the guy she'd dated the longest was Kid Blink, which was why Skittery had talked to him last night asking about her. Blink had caught on immediately to the fact that Skittery had a crush but he had no idea that Trouble liked Skitt to. Skittery studied her, she had shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes and she was about 5'4, which was nothing compared to Skitter's 6'2, but she was fun and she always had a smile on her face. She always tried to make people laugh, that was what he liked best about her, her ability to make even the worst days fun.  
  
Finally Trouble, got sick of him staring at her and turned to him sharply, "What is it?"  
  
He shrugged and smirked at her, "Jist lookin you'se ovah, is dat okay?"  
  
"No you'se makin me feel like a pape or something. So jist stop starin at me!" Then she smiled and her eyes lit up, "When are you'se gonna ask?"  
  
Skitterys' eyes clouded with confusion, "Ask what?"  
  
She sighed, "Ask me ta be you'se goil? Jeez what else would you'se be askin me?"  
  
"Alright, Trouble would you'se be me goil?"  
  
She snickered, "Soire ting." Rage opened the door and walked out solemnly, Trouble immediately sobered and stood up looking at him questioningly.  
  
"When did dat happen?"  
  
"I'se don't know Kloppman showed me hoir dis morning so I guess last night."  
  
"Oh Gawd," He sunk down on the bench and covered his face with hand, Trouble sat back down next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She knew he wouldn't cry, but she wanted to offer him any comfort she could. Skittery in the meantime had stood up and walked over to the room where Irish was and his eyes widened at the sight of her, her face was all puffy and she was covered with bruises. He walked closer and that's when he realized she was opened her eyes, he quickly yelled for the other two and they came running in.  
  
Irish smiled up at them, "And to what do I'se owe da pleasure of see all of you'se ugly mugs da minute I'se wake up?"  
  
Trouble and Rage hugged her tightly and Rage asked her if she was okay, "Well if you'se two would let me breath, I'se would be fine. Jeez you'se act as if you'se nevah seen any bruises on a poirson."  
  
They let go of her quickly and Trouble glanced at Rage, "I think she'll be jist fine, I mean she's already acting like hoir old self."  
  
Irish frowned then, "Hey where's Jack?"  
  
Rage sneered, "Dat scabbah, why'd you wanna know where he is?"  
  
Irish nearly jumped out of bed in anger, but the minute she sat up, she was painfully reminded that she wouldn't be able to hurt him for awhile, now. "He ain't a scabbah, he's brought me here, he took me outta dat alley."  
  
Rage glared at Irish, "Why were you'se in da alley ta begin wid?"  
  
Irish sighed, exasperated, "Don't! Jist don't! I wasn't tryin to get soaked, I was walkin by da alley on my way to Brooklyn, when some scabbah pulled me in and started beatin me. He was lookin for money, but didn't get any. So dere, den when I tried to stand up I'se couldn't and crawled ta da edge of the alley before passin out dere. Jack found me and took care of me den when he couldn't he musta brought me here."  
  
Rage huffed, but sat down next to Irish and kissed her forehead, "Alright I'se believe you'se, but I'se got one ting ta say."  
  
"Yeah what's dat?"  
  
"If you'se evah do dat again, I'se will kill you'se got it?"  
  
She smiled at the tone of his voice, which was the exact opposite of the harsh words. "Yeah I'se got it." 


	15. Between Spot and Irish

A.N. I am slowly but surely coming to the end of this story, this and the next chapter will be my last, I might have an epilogue but that's it, after that the stories over. I hope you all liked it and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, they were all much appreciated. Please read some of my other stories, if you're a Mighty Duck or Higher Ground fan I have one story for each of those. Keep reviewing and reading.  
  
When the newsies got back that night, they all fussed over Irish but she wasn't loving it, in fact, she yelled at them saying that if one of them asked her if she was okay again then she was going to soak the lot of them. They just laughed and headed out to the main room to play a game of poker, Irish not really able to move just lied in the bed and listened to their conversation, she smiled every now and again, thinking about the past few years. There was a knock at her door and she smiled at Blink, seeing him standing there leaning against the doorframe, she motioned for him to come in and sit down in the chair next to her bed. He pulled it up closer to the bed and smiled down at the girl lying in the bed, she smiled back and looked at him curiously. "Okay why are you'se lookin at me like dat?"  
  
He shrugged and gave her his full smile, "No reason, jist lookin at a gorgeous goil."  
  
Her eyes widened, "I'se don't git it, Blink."  
  
He didn't bother to try and elaborate, just changed the subject, "You'se had everyone worried, especially Troub. She really let Spot have it da udder day when she couldn't find you'se. Den you'se jist turn up wit a fever and covered in bruises, how did you'se git here Irish?"  
  
She looked away, she didn't want to lie to Blink, but she wasn't willing to tell him about Jack just yet, because she didn't want to put Jack in harms way and she wasn't sure exactly what was going through Blinks mind. Then she changed her mind and decided that she just didn't care what happened, because Jack was her friend first and he came before all the others, even Jo because he'd been there with her through most of the difficult times in her life. She raised her eyes to Blink and looked at him with utter seriousness, "Jack found me and took care of most of me cuts, but den I'se got a fever and Kloppman told me that he carried me here in da middle of da night last night so dat Kloppman could take care of me."  
  
Blink looked surprised, obviously that wasn't the answer he was looking for he sat back in the chair and frowned, "Well dat wasn't what I was tinkin. Do you'se like Jack?"  
  
She sighed, 'Why does everybody tink dat?' Instead of that she said something that threw Blink off, "He's not da leadah for me."  
  
"So you'se like Spot," he sighed and hung his head. She was surprised, sure she was friends with Blink but he'd never acted like this around her before and if she didn't know better she'd think he had a thing for her. She shook it off, 'Nah.' But then he leaned forward and kissed her, surprised she pulled back and just stared at him. "Yeah you'se like Spot," Then he stood up and walked back out of the room without a backwards glance. She wondered if she'd just lost a friend, but then figured that he'd just been joking around, why would Blink like her? She'd never given him any reason too. She was so lost in her thoughts that she lost track of time and by the time she noticed it most of the newsies had gone off to bed.  
  
She rolled over and groaned slightly, the movement had jarred her ribs, she rolled back onto her back, deciding that that was the safest position for her. She looked to the side and nearly screamed before a hand was clamped over her mouth, that's when she noticed the guys eyes and smiled, he removed his hand. She looked at him before shifting her gaze to the door, "What are you'se doin here?"  
  
"I'se wanted to make soire you'se were doin okay? Are you'se?"  
  
Irish nodded, but refused to raise her eyes to his, "I'm fine, so go now, before someone comes in and tinks da woirst."  
  
"Since when do you'se care what anyone tinks?" He put his hand under her chin and raised it to look at him, "I'se sorry Irish, I'se made a real jackass outta meself didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah you'se did but I was jist waitin for you'se to apologize, Spot. I know how often dat doesn't happen. I can't believe you tought I'se toirned scabber on you." He ran his hand over her cheek, but she turned her face away, "Don't do dat, Spot!"  
  
He pulled back, as if his hand had suddenly caught on fire, "So den you let Blink touch you'se but I'se not good enough!" He sat down beside her, "Why ain't I good enough Irish?"  
  
Tears started coming to her eyes, "It ain't dat Spot, you can't touch me like dat and have it mean nothing to you, because you don't know what it means to me and I ain't gonna get me heart broken, I just won't end up dat way."  
  
He leaned closer and kissed her gently, she was even more surprised then she had been when Blink kissed her but she didn't pull back, until he leaned against her chest, then she groaned in pain and pulled away. He looked at her anxiously, "Did I hoirt you'se, I didn't mean it, I jist forgot about you'se bruises for a minute."  
  
Irish laughed and pulled on his shirt, so she could kiss him again and she did just that until they were both gasping for air. Then she let out another laugh and moved closer to the wall, so he could lay down next to her, and he did and they spent the night talking away about anything and everything. He told her stories about Rage and she told him stories about the orphanage and the many adventures her and Trouble went on. He asked her what her full name was but she wasn't about to give it up that easily, "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."  
  
He just smirked, "I'll tell you one day, but jist not today. I bettah get going, da newsies are gonna be wakin up soon and I don't want dem getting any ideas." He kissed her quickly and then snuck out of the lodging house, Irish smiled to herself before slipping into unconsciousness. She never heard Davey come in to get the other newsies and she didn't even here them all leave she was so exhausted. She slept through the rest of the day and woke up later when she felt someone pushing hair out of her face.  
  
She thought it was Spot so she reached up and pulled his head down to hers without opening her eyes, but was surprised when she felt very unfamiliar lips on hers. Quickly she pulled back and stared into the chocolate brown eyes that stared back at her, she knew right then what she'd done because she wasn't staring into the gray blue eyes that she'd come to know. She backed away quickly and frowned at the boy sitting in front of her, suddenly her cheeks flushed and she turned her head away. "I didn't realize, really I thought you were someone else."  
  
He nodded but then realized that she wasn't looking at him so he tried saying something but his throat was dry, he cleared it uncomfortably before trying to talk again. "It's okay, really I know you'se didn't mean anyting by it. Jist forget about it Irish."  
  
She could tell he was uncomfortable, but she couldn't do anything to ease that because she was even more uncomfortable and that when she heard someone else clear their throat and she looked towards the door. There was the boy she thought she'd kissed and she could tell by the closed off way he was staring at her that he'd seen her kiss her best friend. He turned around and headed out of the lodging house, she tried to stand but as soon as she sat up she felt the pain return. She ignored it though and stood trying to follow Spot out of the lodging house, she got to the door before she let out a scream of pain and collapsed to her knees. Again she just stood up and ignored the way her body felt and stepped out of the lodging house, she saw Spot walking around the corner and she broke out into a run, which was more of a limping run. She was breathing hard by the time she got around the corner and then he was gone.  
  
She sat on the ground and let the tears fall, not only did she feel like her heart had just broken, but it had also been completely her fault. She'd kissed Jack and now she had to pay the price, she felt a strong arm go around her waist and looked up expecting to see Jack, but found Skittery instead and the moment she was standing, Jo slipped an arm around the other side of her waist. She just stared at her two friends and cried her eyes out, they brought her back to the lodging house and laid her down in the bed. Then left her alone with Jack, figuring that he could help her with this, they just stared at each other silently, neither wanting to talk about what had just happened.  
  
Skittery and Trouble were upstairs in the bunkroom, talking about what they had just witnessed, Trouble shifted uncomfortably remembering the last time her friend had cried. "I haven't seen her cry since Rage left the orphanage and this was so much woirse. It looked like she'd jist given up and she's nevah done dat."  
  
"I wondah what da hell happened wit Spot."  
  
Trouble sighed, 'Guys.' "Ain't it obvious, she and Spot are goin out and dey musta had a fight or sometin, I dunno but right now I can't worry about dat, her and Spot are both so stubborn dat dey won't work it out till dere ready. We'se gotta get ready for this afternoon." Skittery smiled and kissed Trouble quickly before leading the way towards Pulitzers' building.  
  
Jack was doing the same, "Look I know dat you'se didn't mean ta kiss me and dat's da end of it, you'se taught I was Spot, I'd like to tawk to you right now, but I gotta go, I hope you feelin bettah."  
  
She just nodded and laid down with her back towards him, she heard him sigh and then leave, she also heard most of the other newsies leave too. She didn't sleep just contented herself with losing herself in thoughts of Spot, she might not have been with him for long but she'd known him for years and now that she thought about it she realized that she'd loved him just as long. She needed to talk to him and explain but she didn't know if he'd ever want to talk to her again.  
  
He was so stealthy the she didn't hear him again until he sat down next to her, but she wasn't surprised that she hadn't heard him, she knew that if he had wanted to announce his presence then she would have known that he was there. She turned over and stared at him, she knew that he must trust her because he'd come but she also knew that he'd closed himself off because of the way he was looking at her. "I'm glad dat you're here, I gotta explain bout earlier. I didn't know dat it was Jack, I taught I was kissin you and I nevah would have kissed him if I'd known dat it was him ta begin wit because me and Jacky just don't tink of each other like dat."  
  
He nodded but still didn't say anything or show any emotion to clue her in on what he was thinking. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Irish, she looked at it curiously but then popped it open and gasped. "Irish Fury O'Hara, will you'se marry me?"  
  
She stared at him for a long moment before nodding and kissing him deeply, "Of coirse, how can I toirn down a King?"  
  
A.N. Okay I realize that they only admitted their feelings for each other like 12 hours ago but they've known each other for years and it's not like their gonna get married next week, just bear with me I've got two chapters left and I'm working on a semi-interesting ending to the story. ( Hope everyone liked it. 


	16. Always and Forever

A.N. Okay I'll probably finish writing both my last chapter and the epilogue tonight while I still have all of the ideas in my head. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed especially Slick, the ever faithful reviewer that she is. I really liked writing this and I hope everyone who read it liked reading it. Thanks again. Kat  
  
December 11, 1900  
  
Irish looked around the room nervously and started tapping her foot and pulling at her hair and then she began pacing. As she made her third round around the small room, two hands reached out to stop her, "Hey Kitty you'se givin me a headache wit all da pacin, so sit down and stop it. You'se gonna start makin me noirvous." Irish plopped down in the seat and started chewing on her nails, but then the same person grabbed her hand and placed it in her lap. "Stop dat, you'se should be da happiest goil in da woirld right now, and you look beautiful today."  
  
Irish laughed and stood up twirling around in a circle and then walked over to the mirror and studied her appearance, "I like da dress, Sara did a good job." Irish was wearing a long white dress, with sleeves that went just below her elbow and the skirt billowed out around her. The bodice was what she loved most about the dress, it hugged her chest without being to revealing and Sara had sewn tiny white beads all along the collar. The entire dress was beautiful and just what Irish had always imagined as a child; then Medda had decided to do her hair and makeup, so she had pinned Irish's hair up and left a few curls to hang in her face and added it with a little bit of makeup that brought out the color of her eyes.  
  
She smiled to herself and then looked thoughtful, "Do you'se tink I'm doin da right thing here, Troub?"  
  
Trouble laughed, "I've been askin meself all this past year if you'se was crazy but now I tink you'se doin da right thing. You'se and Spot have somethin special and don't evah let anyone tell you different."  
  
Irish looked over her shoulder and smiled at her longtime friend, then she turned around and studied Trouble, who looked more beautiful then ever before. She too was wearing a long white gown but of a different style, but it still brought out everything about her. She went without makeup and let her hair flow down her back, it was longer now since she had let it grow out over the last year, in fact it almost reached mid-back. Irish sighed and pulled Trouble in for a hug, "No we'se both got somethin special and no one can evah tell us different."  
  
Both girls were overly emotional and near tears and so they were both glad when a knock sounded at the door, Irish rushed over to open it and found Jack and Kloppman standing there. She pulled the two men into the room and hugged both of them close to her and wasn't surprised when she felt another pair of strong arms circle around all of them. Jack and Kloppman laughed as the girls let go of their death grip on them, Jack being the loudmouth he was, was the first to speak up, "Well I'se guess you'se goils really know how ta make a guy feel welcome, huh?"  
  
Irish laughed before hitting him upside the head, "We're going ta be married women in half in hour you'se bettah loirn ta respect us." Then her eyes widened and she walked over to the chair, "Oh Gawd I'se gonna be a married woman in half an hour. No more dates, no more workin at Medda's, oh Gawd I'se gonna get fat and den Spot's gonna leave me."  
  
Jack laughed and looked at the other two, "I'll deal wid hoir you'se two go line up." Then he walked over and kneeled in front of Irish, he waited until the door closed behind Kloppman and Trouble to start talking. "You'se do remembah when you'se kissed me last year don't you?"  
  
Irish nodded, "How could I forget, I taught I'd lost Spot for good den."  
  
Jack smiled, "But you'se didn't, if you'se two could make it trough dat den you can make it trough anythin, even if you do get old and fat."  
  
"JACK KELLY!!!" She smacked him on his arm and then hugged him close, "Tank you'se, I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you'se all dese years." Jack gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek and then pulled her out into the church and smiled at Kloppman and Trouble, then the music started. As the other two began walking Irish leaned up to Jack's ear, "I'se don't know how all of you'se pulled dis off but I'se appreciate it."  
  
He smiled, "Only da best for our Trouble and Irish, only da best of everythin." With that they began their long walk down the aisle and Irish beamed at Spot, and he winked at her. She couldn't believe this was happening, as she looked at all of the newsies, standing around in their best she couldn't believe this was happening to her.  
  
The newsies had pulled together and been able to get one of the priests to let all of them come in and see the wedding in one of the nicer churches in New York. They all wore their best and most of them came with dates, and Irish couldn't believe that Spot was standing there waiting for her so that they could be married. She also couldn't believe how handsome he looked in the suit he was wearing. It was so appealing and so dangerous at the same time, Irish was lost in her thoughts but she realized that her and Jack came to the end of the aisle. He looked down at her and smiled and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you'se brudder." Then she turned and Spot took her hand and she went to stand next to Jo who in turn was holding hands with Skittery.  
  
Today was their special day, their double wedding and after they were all going to Medda's to have a big celebration and then her and Spot were going home, to their home, not a lodging house but an apartment on the upper east side. Today Spot had passed on his leadership to the next Kind of Brooklyn because today he became a man, and he also got a job at the Sun working with Denton. No matter how much none of the newsies wanted to admit it they were all growing up and they were moving on. It was time for the new generation to take over the newsie world, but right now they were all happy with witnessing the first of them getting married, it was the start of something.  
  
"Do you Gabe Harris take Jo McClane to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poorer and in sickness and health as long as you both shall live."  
  
Skittery gave Trouble a huge smile, "I do."  
  
"And do you Jo McClane take Gabe Harris to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Trouble winked, "I do."  
  
Then the father turned to Spot and Irish and as he repeated the line to Spot, Spot mouthed I love you to Irish and Irish mouthed it back. "Do you Patrick Conlon take Kathleen O'Hara to be your lawfully wedded wife, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."  
  
Spot smirked, "Of coirse I'se do."  
  
Irish rolled her eyes at his response, nothing could just be ordinary with him, he always went the extra mile. "Do you Kathleen O'Hara take Patrick Conlon to be your lawfully wedded husband, through richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I now pronounce you husbands and wives!" As the newsies cheered both couples leaned forward and took their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
Spot leaned close to Irish's ear, "Always and forever, always and forever." She smiled and then they celebrated, they celebrated well into the next day, and she knew that their would be many celebrations to come. 


	17. Epilogue

A.N. It's the epilogue (Sad Face) Just so you know I was debating adding another chapter where they had their kids or just extending the last chapter but then decided that it would be pushing it. So here it is folks the end of Chicago to New York and I hope everyone liked it.  
  
Christmas, 1960  
  
Aisla was a curious eight year old and she always found great pleasure in visiting her great grandmother, because the woman was full of stories. Of course her Pappi as she referred to her great grandfather as was a little on the moody side but Grandma said it was because he was a man and he was born a king and the combination was never good. This visit though promised to be fun because Aisla had found an old photo album with her mothers stuff and decided to bring it along with her to here stories about all the people in it. Her favorite picture was one of two girls in wedding gowns, smiling at something off camera.  
  
Aisla jumped out of the car and ran up to the door to ring the bell, she couldn't wait to ask her Granny all about it. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the overly anxious girl the door was pulled open and Pappi stood there in all of his 5'9 glory. She looked up into the gray blue eyes and gave her sad face and she saw the annoyance melt away and her Pappi pulled her in for a tight hug. "Look at you'se cutie, you jist all grown up. So how old are you'se now?"  
  
"I'm eight Pappi!"  
  
"Dat's right and here's I'se taught you'se was at least ten," Aisla let out a girlish giggle and then heard her Granny in the background.  
  
"Patrick! You'se bettah not be standin in da doorway wit da door wide open, especially when it's dis cold out." Then her Granny came into view and saw her oldest great grandchild and her smile widened. "Why sweetie is you'se Pappi makin you stand out dere in da cold. Shame on him for dat!" Then she swatted the old man with a dish towel and pushed him to the side to allow Aisla to come in along with her granddaughter-in-law and her grandson. Upon seeing Cole she laughed, "Why you'se look jist like you'se fadder, but you got your grandpa's eyes." When she saw the man beaming out of the corner of her eye she smirked, "Not dat, dat's anything to be proud of but you shoulda seen him when he was younger."  
  
Cole smiled, "Granny whatever your making smells delicious. When's dad going to be here?"  
  
The woman smiled, "You'se know how you'se parents are dey's always fightin ovah da little stuff but dey'll be here soon. Make yourselves at home while I go check on little Aisla."  
  
They settled in the family room and began conversing with the old man while the lady walked into the kitchen and found Aisla plopped up on a chair at the kitchen table looking through what seemed to be a photo album. She sat down next to her and gasped at the pictures, "I'se been lookin for dese for ages."  
  
"There yours?"  
  
"Me and your pappi's."  
  
"Will you tell me about all of them?"  
  
"Coirse, sweetie," She opened the book to the first page and smiled at the newspaper clipping of all of her old friends, it was from the strike. She hadn't remembered even putting that in there, then her smile slipped as she turned the page. It was her wedding picture and Jo was in it, she missed Jo and Skitt, they'd moved out of New York and to Pennsylvania awhile ago. She heard from them every now and then but hadn't seen either in years. She pointed to the picture and smiled, "That right there is me wit me best friend Jo. She was quite a goil, smart and sweet and cared bout everybody."  
  
Tears began to fill her eyes and she told stories about each and every one of the people in the album. She kept in contact with most of the newsies, Kloppman had died years ago and he had left the lodging house to Blink, but then newsies stopped being the ones to sell papes so he converted it into an apartment building. He married a beautiful girl and they had three beautiful children, but Blink had moved to Maine after Moira, his wife, died three years ago. Then there was Race and he ended up marrying one of the few people who could deal with his gambling, of course, she dealt with it by forcing him to quite but they loved each other a great deal and were still together and living in the Bronx. They had seven kids all of which had a great many kids of their own.  
  
There was also Jack, he and Sara married but she died a few years after in labor and so did the child. Jack didn't date for years but finally he started to date one girl and he even was going to ask her to marry him but then he was shot and died six hours later. Irish never felt that kind of pain before in her life, she had just lost the one guy who was truly family.  
  
Of course Rage was still around, but he was a grumpy old man who still lived up to his old nickname but Irish loved him for it even more. As she finished telling about each of the newsies, Aisla pointed at a picture of herself and Spot that was taken the day they were married. "Well I have a story to tell you about those two, that right dere is Spot Conlon and Irish O'Hara nevah saw two people more in love den them." Spot walked in in time to here that and he smiled at her, "Pat come ovah here and help tell Aisla da story about da day dey met."  
  
"Soire ting Kitty," As he sat next to her he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you'se."  
  
She looked at him, "Always and forever." With that promise Spot launched into the story of their meeting and how she chased Rage all over the docks. 


End file.
